warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:24.247.106.154
Welcome to the Warriors Wiki! I've noticed that you've already started making some to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other editors recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and talk page * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to rename a page * The ability to upload images and other media * The right to contribute to community discussion If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my my talk page, ask another user, see the help forum, or the WWiki IRC! I hope you'll consider !-- Waitingforspring (Talk) 21:04, November 7, 2010 Adoption I cannot adopt you because you aren't a user here. Thanks for asking, though. 03:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I see you've been making edits since the 15th. I suggest joining, so you can have you're own user page and do things like that. It's really fun. And it's intresting to see other people's characters they have made. I hope you join us here on the WWiki! Dawnbreeze123 01:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC) May StarClan light your path! Answers to your questions Sorry you're too young to join!! But I knew who you were because it says "Recent Wiki Activity" on the side of the page, and I saw a wikia contributer did something, so I thought I might as well suggest joining. And about Broken Shadow.... I'm not sure. I'll have to check her page, and message someone about that. But if you forget, you know, you can go on her page and click "Talk" in the right-hand corner. Or, if it says something in a yellow box, and then there's something in it that's blue and says "Broken Shadow's Talk Page" then click on that. It'll take you to a place listing what we have to do to that page, and you can click "Add topic" and type up your questions. You can do that with any page. When you join, though, if I'm still on, message me and I can make you a charat!!! (But I can't make the pictures, sorry!!) May StarClan Light Your Path, Dawnbreeze123 23:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't actually know what the headline should be...... Thx for telling me which Dawn- you like best! :) Of course, I'd like to be friends with you WWiki!! OMSC I just thought up of a new word- loke!!! It's like inbetween like and love. Do you get it? But what do you mean, do I want to be friends on the warriors wiki only? I do some stuff on the warriors fanfiction wiki, but that's it. I actually just created a songfic on it!!! I'm so super nervous people will think it sucks!!!! :P I'm a perfectionist, but whatevs!! May StarClan Light Your Path, Dawnbreeze123 02:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) (More) Answers and more.... What I meant by "If I am still around" is if I'm not on the wiki in 2 years. I dunno, maybe boredom or homework or parents will force me to stop coming on here. I can't read the future. Do you wanna see a stupid template I'm gonna make in 10 seconds? I am just kinda super-bored, so I'm gonna make up a person. Here goes: Well, that's Palelight. She has a lot of siblings. *Shrugs* She's made up, right? Now I'll do it like it's me. It's more fun. I was a being held prisoner in FireClan for awile. They were really hungry, because their prey was running out. They attacked me when I was out doing some alone night-hunting, and they brought me back to their camp. They refused to give me back untill my Clan, LightningClan, gave them a TON of fresh-kill. More than, like, ten pieces. (I know cats can't count, whatever.) They harrased me, and I had to sleep in a nest of brambles. And thorns. No moss. They made me sit in the hot greenleaf sun all day, and at sunset they would let me have 5 laps of water. Horrible. I was trapped there for so long, because FireClan wanted to hurt me and tramatize me before giving me back. It was over a moon. Finally, they sent out a messenger. My mother and father had been SO worried when I was missing. They thought I had been eaten by a fox or something like that. {End of story} That's why FireClan is on there. Not a love thingy, but a prisoner thingy. Okay, I'm done. Tell me what you think of my random charat!!! :P It's random May StarClan Light Your Path, Dawnbreeze123 00:23, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Best Budds Only!!!